bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Naicha
The island nation of Naicha (NIGH kah), situated at the center of the continent of Thyrin's great gulf, is a place of serene beauty. Sylvan forests on the western banks spread into fertile grasslands laced with rolling rivers on their way to the scenic Hawkroost Mountains along the eastern shores. Cities of granite and marble, both plentiful in the mountains, speckle the island nation on all sides. The Naichaen people, consisting primarily of humans and halflings, consider themselves very civilized. They enjoy debate and the arts, athletic competition, intellectual pursuits, and discourse over war. Though, as the Saerasi have learned time and again over the millennia, the Naichaens are quite skilled at tactics and warfare. Their government is a democratic republic overseen by a governing body called the Consulate. The representatives to the Consulate are chosen by lot from eligible citizens for a three-year term of service. The leader of the Consulate, called the Polisec, is elected annually by the organization's membership and has final authority over issues when the Consuls cannot reach a two-thirds majority decision. Such verdicts, however, are usually made after significant polling of the populace and many public debates. Only in times of emergency are decisions made solely on the will of the Consulate or word of the Polisec, and the main source of emergencies among the Naichaen people is Saeras, the human nation to its south. While their relationship has been relatively civil and peaceful since the Naichaens declared themselves the victors after the resolution of the Third Incursion of Kaos, the two nations share a long history of invasion, espionage, and strife, usually instigated by the Saerasi and their Primus. And while the Naichaens asked for no reparations after the archangel Az's war, they continue to keep a wary eye on their southern neighbors. While it was never a true theocracy, Naicha once venerated Roan as their national patron deity. Despite Roan's position as patron, however, worship of the entire pantheon was widespread and few were looked down upon for entreating other gods, save the gods of darkness of whom open worship was outlawed. Roan instead served as a figurehead, seen by the Naichaens as the logical and rational "center" around which the pantheon revolved. And although Roan has chosen to take his place among the elder gods, withdrawing much of his personal involvement with the affairs of mortals, he is still seen as the patron of the nation, though now more as a figurehead among the gods. In the place of his clergy, veneration of Riva, Bahamut, Corellon, and Cyrilalee have become commonplace with Riva's clergy serving many of the duties once performed by Riva's faithful. Roan's worship is still prevalent in his monastery in the Hawkroost Mountains, and as a result he remains the central, primary deity of the Starwise halflings and the other monks that reside amongst them. Naicha maintains diplomatic relations with most of the races of the free world, including the Værgar and Imperial Dragonborn, the human societies of Ceilar, the Firbolgs, and, until their seclusion, the Faerie Isles. They also maintain trade relations with the Wyrnsidh, Goliaths, and River Gnomes. The borders of Naicha are relatively open and visitors are generally welcome from all over the world. And as a naturally curious people, Naichaens have begun to their own explorations into the cultures and socieites of their allies, becoming a more common site across the seas.